Agreement - Part 3
by Diezi
Summary: AU: Loki's loyalties are in question as the team makes their plans against Thanos. (Note - This is the third part of an alternate Infinity War story. There are aspects that do not comply with the ever-changing Marvel Cinematic Universe. I strongly suggest reading the previous installments first. The story will conclude in Part Four.)
1. Chapter 1 - Plans

**Part 3: Chapter 1 - Plans**

* * *

Maria and Nick discovered that the war room couldn't contain the level of hostility and inflated egos that Loki, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy packed into it. So, they banished everyone but the academics from the room. Rocket nominated himself to stay, declaring he was the smartest of the Guardians. Maria also stayed to keep an eye on things; and by providing Tony, Bruce, Rocket and Loki with a ton of sugary treats, she managed to reduce the initial bickering to a mildly tense, yet workable, collaboration that went on for hours.

Maria sat back, taking a break from the satellite scans. She was tired, achy and needed a few minutes to rest her eyes and unclutter her thoughts. This did not stop her from spying over at the boys seated at the workstations in the back corner. They'd swiveled their chairs to form their own circle.

"If we can't find a single one of his ships," Loki said with a black licorice in hand poised for the biting, "he must have the fleet cloaked."

Tony groaned, putting down his cola to rub at his neck. "Then we're screwed." He held up his hand, beckoning with a head jerk for Loki to toss him some licorice.

"Not really," Loki assured him and frisbee flung the box at him. "At least if they're cloaked, the shields will be down to conserve power."

Bruce spoke around a mouthful of chocolate-covered peanuts, his lips, cheeks and jaws contorting to make the words without choking or losing any of the prized morsels. "We camph shoot at um—" _cough, cough_ "—if we camph find um."

"I'm not suggesting we attempt to shoot them down," Loki clarified, "as that would be extremely difficult. I think we should board the command ship and do damage from within."

"How hard did Thor hit you?" Rocket goaded Loki. "No one gets close to Thanos until he wants them to." He stood on the chair, waiting until Tony looked away to hop onto the table and snatch up the last piece of strawberry taffy from his hoard of treats.

A licorice piece hung out the corner of Tony's mouth, bobbing and swaying with his words as he addressed Loki. "So, if we just needed to get close enough, how would we do it?" The licorice fell then, landing in his lap.

Rocket tore at the taffy's wrapping. "Well, if we find the right frequency, the Milano's sensors can detect their cloaking shields. Gamora lived most of her life on those ships. She could know which band of frequencies they use." Having freed his prize, the raccoon popped the chewy clump into his mouth.

Bruce argued, "Alright. That might work, but even if we find him, Thanos is going to be on alert."

Tony added, "And our intel says the Purple People Eater is damn near immune to all attack options."

The trickster shrugged. "We'll have to get creative. Surely there's some force bigger and more destructive than him in the cosmos."

"Right. Where's a black hole when you need one, eh?" Rocket joked while scratching at the pink goopy strings clinging to his sharp teeth. "If you can't beat 'em—send 'em into a crushing vacuum of death." Maria noted the sudden silence that fell over the others as the raccoon laughed. "Of course, the nearest black hole is like sixteen hundred light years from Earth. So…"

Stark sat forward in his chair, his features tensing with purpose and eyes shifting as if sorting through possibilities. "Loki, any chance one of your hidden passages goes near that black hole?"

"No. Not even close."

"The bifrost?"

Loki frowned. "It needs a solid, stable target to lock onto. A black hole is neither."

"Then how do we get him there?" Tony pondered aloud.

"Wait," Bruce chimed in. "You're really going to try and trap Thanos in a black hole? Come on, Tony. The theory is cool in concept, but that's too far to push or pull his ship—let alone his whole fleet. We don't have the means."

Tony appeared to be listening, but he had yet to lose the determined look. He picked up the piece of licorice almost forgotten in his lap. He turned it within his fingers, seeming to study its long, hollow shape. "Wormhole," he said. "We'll create a temporary wormhole."

"Nice," Rocket declared with an evil grin. "Tell me we're gonna build something." He began to wring his clawed hands and winked at Maria when he caught her gaze.

"We'll what?" Bruce challenged with widening eyes.

Loki silenced the scientist with a reassuring gesture. "Asgard has pledged their assistance. Though they won't give it up entirely, we could collect some energy from the tesseract. If focused and directed accurately, that energy will move just about anything we want as far as we want."

"Right. Good. That's our plan. I'll call Thor." Tony headed for the door, tapping Bruce on the shoulder in passing. "Get Selvig and Foster on a conference call. I'd like their input before we rip a giant hole through space."

Bruce went along with Tony, casting out doubtful remarks between catastrophic predictions.

Rocket stuffed handfuls of candy, a wireless mouse and a couple pens into his pockets. He jumped down, making it to the door then turning back to Loki, who remained in his chair. "Hey, you're not coming?"

"I'm neither a scientist nor an engineer," the prince stated.

"So?" Rocket shrugged. "At least you're not a complete moron; and, from what I hear, your morals are a little shaky. We should get along great."

Maria laughed a bit louder than she'd intended, drawing both their gazes.

"I'll be along," Loki said. "Don't let Stark blow up anything."

"Now _that_ I can't promise. Blowing stuff up is half the fun." With that said, the enhanced rodent strolled out the doors.

"I don't think I approve of your new bestie," Maria was quick to tease.

Loki stood, crossing the space to her side. "What's a bestie?"

"A best friend."

"Oh." His gaze swept over the workstations riddled with wrappers and the remnants of the candy piles. "Given his tendency for insults and thievery, I doubt Rocket's offer of friendship is genuine."

"He's an opportunist—like you."

"Exactly."

They weren't alone. A few technicians manned key workstations around the room. Certainly someone would be sneaking peeks, gathering intel to entice the gossips. The agency grapevine had to be abuzz with the truth of the scandalous affair. The personnel couldn't help it. S.H.I.E.L.D. trained them to be busy bodies.

Spying the techs' looks, Loki glowered in return. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Maria pushed back the chair, realizing that she shouldn't have been stationary for so long. She struggled to get her bulky, aching frame to a standing position until Loki hooked an arm around and eased her onto her feet.

"God, I am so tired."

"Well, my mortal," he commented with a cheeky air, "it's been a lengthy day."

Being called his mortal was both vexing and oddly flattering, which further demonstrated Maria's mixed up emotional state. Though tempted to set Loki straight about his lack of true godliness and her unwillingness to treat him as such, Maria decided that wasn't a conversation for right then. She started for the exit. He caught up with her, matching her stride down the long corridor full of leering, whispering people.

"They're all taking this so personally."

Maria glanced at him, curious to hear more on what he was thinking, but he didn't continue. In fact, his features hardened and focus locked straight ahead like he was actively ignoring the lot of them and their disdain. They were heading in the general direction of the workshop, yet Maria pulled him into her office when they reached it along the path. He had asked for some privacy after all. Surely the team could manage without them for a few minutes.

Her new office was much smaller than her last, but that was to be expected with a demotion. She'd barely managed to fit her couch from the old space into this one. She eyed the piece of furniture for a moment, deciding to avoid the frustration of getting down and back up. Instead, Maria sat on the edge of her desk while Loki took in the cramped surroundings. She didn't know if he still suffered some form of claustrophobia from his confinement in Thanos's machine, but he did seem a bit uneasy as he wandered.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

He turned from his fleeting inspection of her bookcase filled with work-related manuals to study her expression. "Honestly?"

"Yes. Please be honest."

He stepped closer, hesitating before also sitting on the edge of the desk. "I think I should go, and you should come with me."

With a rush of mild dread, Maria reached over, taking his hand. "Why?"

"Their plan is folly. We'll be killed or recaptured."

"We won't. You're just scared."

"Don't say that." He tried to pull his hand from her grip. Maria held on, refusing to release him. "Come with me, for our son's sake."

"I'm not abandoning my people, my friends," she declared, growing angry.

"What friends?" he chided. "I see their disgust when they look at you, at our child. They'd rather the baby die than be raised under my influence."

Once more, Loki proved to be her tormentor. The possible truth in his words stung and raged so deeply within her heart that they brought instant tears to her eyes. Why couldn't he just cooperate, have a little faith, and give them all a chance to trust him?

_Because he's Loki._

He gave a heavy sigh, rubbing at his chest through the leather. "Damn necklace," he uttered. "You should take it off already."

_No way_, she thought. If he insisted on hurting her, Loki deserved to feel it too. How better to drive home the lesson that every decision he made affected others?

"What's wrong with their plan?" she asked, trying to redirect his thoughts. He started to rise, so Maria hopped off, turning to block and pin him against the desk. Of course, he could easily break free if he grew desperate enough. "You called it folly. Why?"

"I've seen the command ship's engines in action."

She nodded, coaxing him to go on.

"Even if they manage to get close undetected, there's still a strong possibility the ship can move away before the wormhole fully forms."

"Alright," she said, accepting his words if not his determination that the plan was useless. "This is why we need you. Help them get it right."

He seemed to come to some decision while making another agitated rub at his chest. He plucked a tissue out of the box resting near her laptop computer, offering it to her. She wiped at her eyes and nose, but didn't step away to drop the tissue into the garbage can for fear he'd take advantage of the distraction and scamper off.

"If I stay, can I have the charm back?"

She shook her head. "No. It was mine to begin with."

"I thought not," he said with a low growl and looked away.

Maria dropped the clumped wad onto the desk. She wanted to cheer him if possible and dared to place a soft, sweet smooch on the corner of his mouth. He leaned away as if determined not to give in to her affections and was forced to re-perch on the edge. Maria pressed her stomach into his lap and pecked a few kisses into the warmth of his neck for good measure.

"This isn't the best time to flirt with me," he grumbled, using her earlier rebuke. The reversal wouldn't have been as hurtful if she wasn't emotionally compromised.

"Fine." She moved back with a pang of disappointment. "Maybe if we don't die later, I can get you into a more amorous mood."

He smirked. "I didn't agree to provide services of a sexual nature with my contract."

_Asshole_, Maria thought, but didn't voice it. "You're exhausting," she admitted.

"And you try too hard."

She assumed it wasn't a good time to throw out their running joke about harder being better.

"I don't like being controlled or managed," Loki insisted. "I thought you'd have figured that out by now."

"I'm trying to make this mess work. Maybe I hoped you'd grow up a little and help me!"

Various parts of her ached and the escalating stress wasn't helping. The baby started in with some light kicking, leading Maria to believe that he really was affected by hers and Loki's moods. She held out her hand in an attempt to silence Loki then moved to the couch to sit, cradling her stomach and taking in long draws of air.

"What have you done to him now?" Loki looked on with what might have been concern, yet he kept his distance.

"Me? Nothing. He doesn't like us fighting," Maria explained, her tone still strained with anger. "He's overly sensitive—like his father."

Loki's eyes narrowed and jaws clenched. He took time to choose his words. "Why must I play this game by your rules? It's my life. I wish to have a say in how I live it. Plus, you have an unfair advantage."

She didn't know if he was referring to the baby, the charm or something else. Nonetheless, he was accusing her of manipulating him, of which she was guilty. She did try to control and manage him as he'd pointed out earlier. Such was in her character and training.

The baby continued to fidget making Maria feel a bit desperate to end the confrontation. She really couldn't afford another broken bone or worse. _Time to throw in the towel_, she decided and reached back to release the clasp on the chain. "Here," she said, holding out the necklace to him. "Take it and go." With the other hand, she touched her stomach in emphasis. "We're done."

A bit in shock, Loki made a hesitant step forward to collect the offering. "Maria, I—"

"Do whatever you want," she interrupted with a dismissive wave of her arm. "I expected too much. I trusted you too much. I'm sorry I cared. I'm just a twit mortal anyway, right?"

He stood frozen, his eyes drifting from the charm in hand to her flushed features and then down to her stomach. Anger, pain and probably even some fear and sadness plagued his pale blue eyes. She'd just given him what he wanted, yet satisfaction didn't touch his demeanor at all. None of it mattered. He'd made his intentions clear.

"Goodbye, Maria," he uttered, backing to the door. He went invisible, slipping out the door and leaving it wide open with his departure.

Maria wiped her wet eyes, determined to erase the evidence before reporting to the others. None of them would be surprised, of course. She was the fool in this fairy tale, bewitched by an unruly wizard prince. If they survived the Mad Titan, the Avengers and her fellow agents could heckle her all the way into early retirement if not prison.

_God, you're dramatic_, she chastised herself. _Get a grip._

She attempted to rise from the couch, but it was low and her body weary. Loathing the idea of calling for assistance, Maria decided to rest a bit. She laid her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes and rubbing at her stomach. In the passing moments, the baby's movements calmed into more like flutters, reassuring her that letting Loki go had been the best decision.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sidelined

**Chapter 2 - Sidelined**

* * *

Agent Hill didn't mean to fall asleep. Yet, when she awoke on the couch, tucked in with a light blanket and pillow, she realized that's exactly what had happened. After all the other crap she'd been dealing with for months from her peers, this treatment was more aggravating than touching. They must have thought very little of her possible contributions to have decided it wasn't necessary or prudent to wake her.

Natasha stepped into the office. She wore a please-don't-do-your-Hulk-impression look and held out her peace offerings of a jelly donut and a cup of hot cocoa with generous amounts of mini-marshmallows. "Believe me, sleeping is way better than worrying."

"Hold that thought," Maria grumbled, stretching out her hands in a silent request for assistance. "I've got to pee bad." Once on her feet, she strolled across the hall into the women's lavatory. When nature called, everything, including sugar and Thanos, had to wait.

Memory stirred while Maria emptied her bladder. Loki was gone, and the team may or may not know that.

Natasha wandered in when Maria left the stall to wash her hands.

Maria smoothed and patted her hair then took the food. "Loki bailed—so get me up to speed." She nearly bit the pastry in half because she was so hungry and it provided a good excuse to not go into detail about the disagreement with the Trickster God.

The redhead's eyes narrowed and mouth pursed into a slight frown. "Loki was here. In fact, he asked me to make sure you got this," she said, drawing the golden Aries charm and chain out of her pocket.

"Thanks." Maria took the necklace, feeling a bit astounded and pleased to have it back. She secured it around her neck while avoiding her friend's inquisitive looks.

Black Widow further explained, "Loki told Tony the wormhole would be most effective if they activated it within the command ship. With the help of Gamora and Rocket, we cracked the signal of their cloaking shields, so we know exactly where each of the ships are located, which happens to not be that far from where Loki predicted."

"Oh." Given a few seconds, more words tumbled out. "So, can I assume no one choked, maimed or killed anyone else while I was out?"

Smiling and shaking her head, Natasha told her, "Asgard helped us throw together two dark energy devices. We covered our bases—two ships, two crews, two wormholes. With a little luck, they'll do significant damage to Thanos's ship and scatter his fleet in the process. The guys left about ninety minutes ago."

"Who is on the mission?"

"Tony, Bruce, Thor and Loki are carrying one package. Quill's crew has the other. Loki is using his magic to conceal both vessels right under Thanos's nose."

Maria nodded, a mix of good and terrible scenarios popping into her head at once. "I bet that idea was a hard sell with the rampant trust issues."

"Actually, Groot ended that argument."

"Groot?" Maria asked around the last bite of her donut.

Natasha pulled the door open. "Yeah, he was all I AM GROOOOOT!" she bellowed, mimicking the tree-like being's low, resonating voice. "Nobody could really argue with that. Though, Thor kinda tried."

The women giggled as they continued down the hall, but froze in their tracks when the facility's emergency alarm sounded. The door to the war room flew open. Steve and Clint exited and hurried toward them.

"It worked," Clint said. "Thanos's ship was ripped apart and sucked away, but Quill reports that some of the smaller ships evaded the wormholes and are heading our direction."

Steve added, "Unless they're combat trained, all personnel are being evacuated to the bunkers." He focused on Maria. "That's where Nick wants you."

Maria growled. "I'm pregnant, not incompetent, Captain."

"How about insubordinate?" he challenged.

During Maria and Steve's stare down, Barton stole and finished her cocoa. Then he pulled his bow, uttered something about the roof and ran off, tossing the cup into a garbage receptacle in passing.

"Get to a bunker and help the teams coordinate," Steve ordered Maria. He turned, saying as he jogged away, "Romanoff, make sure she gets there."

"E.T.A. on backup?!" Natasha yelled after him.

"Don't know. I'm sure everyone has their hands full." He disappeared into a stairwell.

Natasha grabbed Maria's sleeve, giving her a tug toward the elevators. Maria cooperated, but was muttering curses, criticisms and mild threats under her breath. The elevator arrived with a ding, already packed full with people. When Maria hesitated to board, Natasha pushed her into the limited space available.

"I will get you back for this," Maria promised. Though, she really had no idea how she planned to do that.

Natasha wasn't concerned. The spy shrugged, waved and flashed a quirky grin as the door closed between them.

The elevator had only descended a few floors when the sounds of artillery fire started. Though the action was outside the building, the noise echoed along the elevator shaft. Then a series of loud booms shook the car hard enough to cause the warning lights to come on. The group startled and huddled even closer together. After the initial cries of surprise, they fell into a tense silence.

The baby also jolted and stretched like he was searching for someone to hold onto too. Maria gasped with discomfort, which further unnerved her fellow passengers. She massaged her stomach, whispering, "Come on, kid. Not now. Aren't you supposed to sleep most of the time?"

The sounds of battle grew louder and more intense. The booms continued to shake the car, but it didn't stall, and within a minute the elevator delivered them safely to the deepest subterranean level. A guard met Maria at the checkpoint to issue a communicator and escort her to the operations station where the technicians tracked and coordinated defense efforts.

Within the first quarter hour, the top floors of the base lay in ruin, and they were losing planes faster than they could get them in the air. The channel buzzed with Clint, Nick, Natasha and Steve's updates. With the arrival of Sam and Rhodey, who helped thin out the air traffic, Clint managed to get airborne with a fully-armed jet. The other three were moving on foot from floor to floor with sweeper squads, engaging hostiles. Tony and Peter's ships arrived a short time later, helping clear out the remaining threat. So, less than an hour after it began, the attack ended, leaving their headquarters in a wreck.

With the elevators now out of order and the facility running on backup power, Maria stayed down in the bunker, organizing recovery teams. She wasn't at all surprised when Natasha drove in along the lower tunnel since Maria had been ignoring messages from her and the entire team for awhile.

Natasha climbed out of her jeep and sauntered over. She looked a little disheveled and banged up. "Still mad at me?"

"Yep," Maria snapped, keeping her features tight.

"I'm sorry. Next time we'll girl power the hell out of them."

Maria chose to ignore her, scrutinizing the fuzzy scans her team was in the process of sharpening.

"Hey, we lost power to the kitchens. We should help the guys rescue the ice cream from the freezers before it melts."

_Of course no one minds letting the nutritious food go to waste_, she thought, as if she wouldn't be equally guilty of an ice cream raid if not so annoyed. "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on," Natasha begged. "The gang's all up there. Thor promised to save you some rocky road."

The idea of her best friend actually having such a conversation with the ravenous God of Thunder was humorous, but Maria squelched the smile. She just wasn't in the mood to spend time with the heroes.

"No, thanks. I've got plenty to do here." With most of the upper floors in devastation, there really wasn't a better place on base to coordinate from anyway. Plus, if she didn't do it, who would?

Natasha's excitement deflated with a whine. "Don't be stubborn. You know a less tolerant person will be sent down if I come back without you."

"Ma'am," one of the technicians interrupted, "we're picking up a smaller, yet similar energy signature to the cloaking fields the aliens' fleet uses."

"Where?"

"In here."

Across the room, one of Thanos's mercenaries broke out of concealment and began firing his pulse weapon at them. Natasha whirled away, dodging energized projectiles and sought out cover to draw her guns.

"Get down!" Maria screamed at the petrified techs as she rushed along the terminals to get to the weapons locker. She entered her code then pulled and loaded a Saiga 12K shotgun from the case. A pulse blasted a monitor directly to her left as she advanced, taking aim. Natasha also popped up from behind a storage cart and together the women returned fire.

The alien still had some sort of energy shield around himself, which caused their bullets to bounce off. Unfortunately, one of them ricocheted into Maria's prominent stomach. She collapsed, gripping her wound and trying to curl up in a ball as her insides screamed with pain. Blood, and what she thought might be amniotic fluid, spilled past her fingers to pool on the cold concrete.

Maria didn't have sufficient cover. Natasha taunted the attacker, throwing herself into close combat with him to draw his fire.

_Oh God,_ Maria's mind repeated over and over.

A bright glow sparked and brightened beneath her chin. Straining to see the light, Maria realized it was coming from the Aries charm. Loki had told her the talisman would help protect her and the baby. Plus, she could use it to call for him.

Maria took the glowing metal piece between her bloody fingers, speaking through a fearful sob. "Loki, I'm hurt. The baby might be too."

Seconds dragged on after that. All sounds muted and her vision blurred as she slipped closer to unconsciousness. She didn't know how much time passed before Natasha reappeared, urgently tapping and shaking her to keep her awake. A doctor in a white coat knelt down with them, pressing his stethoscope against Maria's abdomen. Loki arrived soon afterward, taking over the task of applying pressure to her wound. Thor was quick on his heels, gripping his hammer.

Maria told them, "The baby isn't moving."

"I can sense him," Loki said, "but he's in distress."

"She's losing blood too fast." The doctor urgently decided, "We must move her to an operating room now."

Loki scooped Maria up, holding her a bit too tight as he ran with the doctor to the bunker's infirmary where other medical personnel met them with a gurney to sweep her into surgery.

"I don't have time to stabilize them both," the doctor called back to the trio, who'd been stopped in the doorway by a pair of overzealous orderlies. "As a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer, Hill has to be my priority, and an emergency c-section could kill her in this state. I'm sorry."

Maria tried to argue, but the words were a mere whisper lost in the mad hustle of the nurses and the mask they placed over her nose and mouth to administer the anesthesia. She cast a pleading gaze toward Loki who, with Thor and Natasha's assistance, pushed into the room to meet the gurney.

"I'll share my life force to give them more time to save the baby." His hand began to glow when Loki took hers. The light reflected in his eyes. "I won't leave your side."

Then Maria succumbed to the drugs.


	3. Chapter 3 - Safe

**Chapter 3 - Safe**

* * *

Cloaked in warmth and free of pain, Maria felt at peace when she awoke. Early morning sunlight streamed through the window, bathing the end of the bed in a brilliant gold. Machines on her right made repetitive, abrupt blips. These were contrasted by the more captivating sounds of a baby's tenacious cries and a rich baritone singing a low, sweet lullaby to her left.

_Oh my God, that's Loki_, she realized, forcing herself to still and really listen. His voice was strong, steady and pleasing to the ear as it carried the tune flawlessly despite the baby's upset. He sang of a sun streaming through storm clouds to find a special someone to give its light. It was a touching message that stunned her coming from someone as self-absorbed as Loki. Surely a parent or dear caretaker had sung this to him as a child, which gave Maria a boost of hopefulness.

Loki silenced the moment Maria turned her head in his direction. He sat in the bedside recliner, dressed in a pair of light green hospital scrubs. In his arms, he cradled the bundled infant.

"Uh oh," he told the baby. "We've done it now. Woke your mother up."

Surprised the little one wasn't in the I.C.U. hooked up to a bunch of tubes and wires, Maria asked, "How's he doing?"

"He's cranky." Though visibly tired and self-conscious, the trickster still offered her a content smile.

Maria used the bed controls to help her sit up. Loki rose from his chair, handing over the babe who continued to wail while his mother cuddled him and took in every detail of his reddened face and tiny, fisted hands.

"The bullet grazed his head. Gave him a bit of a shock." Loki noted her concern. "I healed him, of course."

Maria offered Loki a thankful smile before turning her attention back to the wiggly noisemaker. "He's perfect." She pressed a kiss onto his cheek, which only encouraged him to scream louder.

"The doctor said he was strong enough that being early didn't matter that much. As you can tell, he has an excellent set of lungs." Loki indicated the beanie on the baby's head decorated in stars and little brown cows jumping over crescent moons. "He's even got some hair under there."

She couldn't resist taking a peek. "Has anyone else seen him?"

"Natasha has. She ran right out and bought him a pile of clothes and things. She's been referring to herself as Auntie Nat."

Maria chuckled. She gently bopped the baby's itty-bitty nose with her fingertip, an action that startled him enough to cause a momentary pause in the crying. "You're going to be so spoiled, little one."

Loki sat heavily on the edge of the bed. His frame slouched and features softened with fatigue. "Thor sneaked in before he had to leave for Asgard. He hoped that we'd chosen a name so he could inform Father."

"I have a possible idea for that," she said. "The man who owns the cabin is named Dirk McLachlan. I thought that since the cabin is where—you know."

"Where we conceived him," Loki said, visibly amused by her hesitation to state the obvious.

She nodded. "Maybe we could name him Dirk."

"Hmmm… Dirk..." Loki pondered aloud while leaning in to scrutinize the child's features. "I don't know. It's rather short. Also rhymes with jerk."

That cinched it. She'd never be able to forget that association. "Nevermind. I'm sure we'll think of something before too long."

"McLachlan," Loki voiced, his tongue clicking with a measured, almost musical beat. "What if we shorten it? Lachlan has a nice sound to it. Lachlan Lokison."

Maria liked the name, especially the way Loki said it. "Alright. Lachlan Lokison-Hill it is then."

The doctor arrived to do a quick examination, which really wasn't necessary since Loki had used his magic to completely heal both mother and baby. Maria didn't even have scars from the gunshot or c-section.

The baby needed to eat though. So, the nurse came in next to help coach Maria through her first attempt at breastfeeding. Loki took the opportunity to stretch out in the recliner and dozed off.

"He's been diligent," the nurse confided. "He didn't sleep or leave the baby's side the whole time you were out."

Maria studied the sleeping man, aware that she owed him a thank you for sticking around not only when she'd been shot, but back at headquarters when she'd outright told him to go.

The room grew much quieter once Lachlan stopped fussing and latched on. As he suckled, his face lost the angry red color, and Maria had to admit her boy was the cutest baby she'd ever seen. His irises were a pale blue, and since both her and Loki had blue shades of coloring, it was doubtful the baby's eyes would change all that much.

The poor thing, dwarfed a bit by his pajamas, had very little body fat. Though, Lachlan's grip on her pinky was strong enough to be concerning. Maria realized they would have to teach him to be gentle as he grew and encourage patience to reduce the chances of him seriously hurting someone.

Lachlan didn't feed long, giving up after twenty minutes or so to drift asleep. The nurse offered to take him if Maria wanted to rest. "I'm alright," she insisted while tucking her bare breast into concealment. "I want to keep him as long as possible."

Nodding, the nurse informed her next, "His crib should be here soon. They've been assembling it on the far side of the wing to keep the noise down."

Not long after the nurse stepped away, Natasha slipped in, smiling giddily as she approached the bed with a handful of candy bars. She put her offerings on the side table and stole a glance at both sleeping princes before leaning in to put an arm around Maria.

"We're calling him Lachlan," the new mother had to share.

"That's freaking adorable," Natasha whispered as if mesmerized at the sight of him. "Can I tell the guys? They're pissy that I'm not letting them in to see you."

How fitting that her supportive best friend denied entry to those who'd been so critical of the situation. "You can tell them. And thanks for all the stuff," she said, gesturing to the beanie with the hand of which the baby still had partial possession, then tacked on, "Auntie Nat," to show that she approved of the title.

Nick arrived when the crib did. Three crewmen carried the heavy piece in, managing to cause enough ruckus to wake both sleepers. Surprisingly, Lachlan didn't start to cry. Perhaps it was for his benefit alone that his father had remained serene at the disturbance.

Natasha took her leave when the workers did, declaring that someone had to keep an eye on the boys. Her departure and a glimpse at the director prompted Loki to attempt to leave as well, but Nick stopped him as he rose from the recliner.

"I'm not here to alarm anyone," Nick began, lifting his hands in a pacifying gesture. "I've been in contact with the World Council. They weren't too pleased with our deal."

Loki stepped to the bedside, clutching the rail. His head lowered and lips pressed tight as he watched Lachlan. He looked so vulnerable dressed only in the thin scrubs. Maria waited to hear the rest. She doubted Nick would go back on his promise.

Nick said to Loki, "I implied to the council that you would share your knowledge of the passages with S.H.I.E.L.D. That, and a few other negotiable compromises, calmed them down."

"Loki can stay," Maria stated for confirmation.

"Yeah. He can stay."

Loki relaxed, his eyes closing for a moment as he took in a breath.

Nick continued, "I know there's been some bad blood, and we all understand if you two would prefer your privacy…" He trailed off, giving them the chance to interject. When they didn't, he added, "The gang would just like a peek at him."

Maria met Loki's uneasy gaze. "I won't agree if you're uncomfortable. They can wait."

"It's fine," he uttered, though a hint of emotion pinked his cheeks. "Who am I to stand in the way of his debut?"

Loki took the baby for a short time while Maria made a bathroom run to freshen up. She at least wanted to change out of the hospital gown, wash her face and have her hair and teeth brushed before receiving visitors.

Nick and Natasha gathered the crowd in the hallway outside the room, but only allowed a couple people in at a time. Mantis and Drax entered first, perhaps to help set the mood as they had no ill-will for Maria or Loki and because their crew was preparing to get underway. Mantis cooed over Lachlan while Drax suggested to the parents that they make it a tradition to tell the child the story of his conception as part of the yearly observance of his birth.

"What a wonderful idea," Loki stated with feigned enthusiasm, turning away to help conceal the smile and chuckle he was trying to suppress.

Peter Quill and Gamora were the next people through the door. "Hey there, sport," Peter greeted the babe with wide, eager eyes. To the parents, he said, "We heard he had a rough start, and since soldiers wounded in combat are awarded a purple heart—"

"We got him this." Gamora pulled a fuzzy brown clump from behind her back. It was a small teddy bear with a plush purple heart between its front paws. Maria had to admit that was insightful and especially kind of them. She accepted the gift with a thank you, tucking the bear into the baby's blanket.

Groot ducked in next with Rocket perched on his broad shoulder. The tree-being had to stoop as he was taller than the room's ceiling. Loki resolved the issue by offering Groot the chair. Once seated, Groot extended his hand toward the baby, one thin vine snaking out across the covers to brush Lachlan's cheek and settle between his fingers.

During this precious moment, Rocket leaped onto the bed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the rail. He examined Lachlan while tapping at his chin with one clawed, furry digit. "He don't look quite done," the raccoon decided. "Maybe you should, ya know, put him back in to cook for a bit."

Groot made a displeased grunt at his companion. Loki glowered, and Maria was too aghast to say anything. Then the scene worsened when with a _SNAP_ Lachlan broke the end off Groot's vine.

"Oh Groot! I'm sorry," Maria said, snatching the tip from the baby and offered it back to the owner. "He's stronger than he looks."

The tree shrugged, letting her drop the piece into his hand. His smile returned. "I am groot," he said, his tone very understanding.

Next came the Avengers. Tony and Bruce hesitated in the doorway, waiting for Maria's invitation before shuffling forward. Tony came within a few feet of them then stopped in his tracks. He placed a vase of yellow and pink roses on the side table as he leaned forward enough to catch a glimpse. "Uh, yep. That's a baby," he said. The way his features contorted, Maria thought Stark might be afraid of the bundle of cuteness. His words got faster as he changed direction, inching for the door. "Well congrats; he's a good-looking kid—and small. Really very very small." By then, Tony had reached the door and fled.

Bruce avoided eye contact with Loki, but smiled at Maria. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. He started to cross his arms then caught himself and forced them to his sides, the hands curling into his pockets. "Congratulations," he said to Maria, though his stiff frame did turn slightly toward Loki. His gaze drifted between Maria and the baby. "I'm glad you both are alright."

She smiled, hoping it would reassure him. "Thank you, Bruce." Under his nervousness, Maria thought she could sense a genuine longing as he observed the baby. "Want to hold him?"

"Oh, no no." Bruce took a step back, keeping his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't trust myself," he admitted. "And no one else got to. That wouldn't be fair." He stayed only a moment longer before also bowing out of the room.

"Guess we shouldn't put those two on the babysitting list," Maria joked.

Loki didn't agree. "I say we keep them for the entertainment value alone."

They shared a chuckle, but the amusement faded as Clint popped his head in. He had Steve with him. "Tired of us all yet?" the archer asked, his expression tense despite the attempt at humor.

"We're managing," Maria said. "Get in here before he decides to stop being pleasant."

"Loki or the baby?"

Maria glared at Hawkeye, yet missed Loki's reaction as he'd turned to move around by the crib.

Clint came right up to the bed. Steve chose to lean on the cabinets just inside the doorway. He kept his head down and arms crossed, making it difficult to ascertain if he was tired, in a bad mood or both.

"Hey kiddo," Clint said, smiling at Lachlan. "I'm Uncle Clint, the cool uncle. Don't let anyone tell you different."

Maria sighed, a small giggle spilling out with her exasperation.

"Your mom and me have been friends a long time," Clint continued, winking at Maria, "and though we don't always see eye-to-eye on things, she's a pretty great lady. So, treat her good, okay?"

It was an apology, Maria realized, in standard Hawkward-fashion. Tears threatened in her eyes as her heart swelled.

Clint noted the change, his lips screwing up with indecision before he addressed Loki. "So, you're going to be sticking around."

Loki took a breath, which made Maria worry what was about to come out of his mouth. After a brief pause, he responded in a neutral tone, "That is the plan."

Clint nodded. His gaze dropped back to Maria and Lachlan as he silenced. Surely there was more he wanted to say, but he chose not to share.

"Clint, can we have the room?" Steve finally asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go buy a baby gift anyway."

Maria asked, "Is someone planning a shower?"

"Ah, crap." Clint frowned, his head dropping in shame. "That was supposed to be a surprise. Nat's going to kill me."

"Well, we can't have that," Maria insisted. "We promise to act surprised."

Clint gave Maria's hand a light, appreciative squeeze. "Hey, you think they make crossbows or Kevlar in infant size?" he joked before heading out.

Steve shut the door. Only then did he actually look at them.

Perhaps seeing something in Cap's stern expression that coaxed him to get a word in first, Loki asked, "Are you here to escort me from the premises?"

"No." Steve moved a few steps closer. "You can stay. That was the deal."

"But?" the God of Mischief asked, prompting the super soldier to get to the point.

Steve continued to the bedside, casting an inquisitive look at the baby that eased some of the tension in his jaw and forehead. "It's really up to you how this all plays out, Loki," he said. "In time, if you make yourself useful and don't cause anyone any headaches, we'll get on fine."

Maria ping-ponged her attention between the two men, realizing the significant differences between the trickster and boy scout. One was a pampered prince fallen from favor. The other an underdog turned international hero. She wondered if these two could ever get on the same page.

"Why the forgiving attitude?" Loki inquired, his tone unsure with Steve on edge.

"I'm not happy," Cap admitted, "but you stepped in a few times when Maria really needed help. Plus, you stood with us yesterday when it would have been smarter and safer to run. That earns you some consideration."

Lachlan chose that moment to start fussing, drawing everyone's attention back to him. Maria thought he might want more milk and perhaps a diaper change. Then a large fiery ring appeared between the foot of the bed and the door. A dark-haired fellow with a trim goatee dressed in a red high-necked cloak and blue monkish garments stepped out of it.

In a flash, Loki replaced his scrubs with the standard armor and curved helmet. He held a long dagger in his hand, which he pointed at the intruder. "Come no closer."

Steve faced the possible threat, his hands not quite clenched into full fists. "Who are you?" he demanded to know.

"Dr. Stephen Strange," the man answered, his features confident. "I am the keeper of the time stone." He indicated the large, golden eye hanging on a chain around his neck. "As Sorcerer Supreme, it is my duty to protect Earth from threats—though mostly of the mystical variety. Yesterday my sanctum was attacked. As was S.H.I.E.L.D., so I hear."

Steve gave a single, curt nod.

"It is my understanding that a being named Thanos was behind both attacks."

"We dragged his ass into a black hole," Loki stated, acting smug.

"Nice work, but you only bought us some time. Thanos will return." He paused, allowing the information to sink in. "He wanted my time stone. Is the mind stone in the Avenger's possession?"

"In a safe house," Steve said with a somewhat annoyed determination. "We're not giving it up without a fight."

"Good." Dr. Strange turned his cool, confidant gaze on Loki next. "Where is your brother?"

"I don't rightly know." Loki lowered the dagger, though his features continued to reflect his distrust. "I am not Thor's keeper."

The caped man stepped closer to return the stare. "Asgard protects the space stone, does it not?" The trickster only glared in response, which Strange took as a confirmation. "Call Thor, Odin, whomever it takes to get that stone here."

"They won't agree to that," Loki insisted. "The stones are too dangerous to have them together."

"If we don't pool their power against Thanos," Strange insisted, "he'll take them one by one and bring the universe to its knees. He's obtained a gauntlet with which he can wield all the stones."

Maria and her protectors froze at this news. Even the baby quieted, the dense silence reflecting their collective shock.

"This was just a botched attempt to get our stones first," Strange told them. "I've looked into possible futures. Next time, Thanos will be ready for us, unless we act. We need to figure out where the other infinity stones are hidden and use the space stone to get to them first."

"That won't be an easy task," Loki insisted, "and Asgard will oppose anyone who tries."

"You're not listening," he chided, only briefly losing a hint of his self control. "I too believe that no single being should possess all the stones. I'm proposing a partnership of sorts. A group of stone keepers that exist apart, yet come together when necessary to fight threats such as Thanos."

"That's a proposition that should be discussed," Steve said, his look still a bit uncertain. "But, why are you here? Right now?"

"It was an opportune moment," Strange admitted, "to kill multiple birds with one stone."

With use of the word _kill_, Loki raised his dagger again. "Careful," he warned.

Still Dr. Strange did not appear concerned. "I protect our planet from threats," he reminded Steve. "The God of Mischief definitely qualifies as such."

"I know," the captain said, "but he's with us now."

"He's an Avenger?"

"No." Steve's eyes flitted between Loki, Maria and Lachlan before returning to the sorcerer. "He's an ally, and we've promised him our protection."

Though she'd stayed quiet through these interactions, Maria's emotional state had taken quite a beating. Steve's posture, expression and the strength in his words reassured her that he was not going to let this unusually-named magician harm Loki.

"You stand by that?" Strange asked, seeming intrigued if not surprised.

"Yes."

Then those calculating eyes fell on Lachlan, causing Maria to tuck him closer to her. Dr. Strange's demeanor eased at this reaction. A sort of wonder flooded into his eyes. "The child's father?" he asked.

"He's my son," Loki stated, a slight threat implied with his tone.

Steve asked, "Are you considering Lachlan a threat?"

"I believe I saw him while looking into possible futures."

"Was he evil?" Maria's chest and stomach tightened at the terrible thought.

"His destiny is not fixed. I saw many outcomes for him."

Maria wasn't sure what to make of that declaration. "Don't hurt him," she begged. "He's just a baby."

"That's true for now, but I promise you, I will be watching this family very closely." His point made, Strange nodded to Steve. "We'll talk soon, Captain Rogers." Then he conjured another gateway and departed.

Loki relaxed when the portal closed. He took in a deep breath before shifting from his armor to the scrubs and tucking the dagger into some inter-dimensional pocket or something.

"It's alright." Steve gave Maria a quick, half-hug. "There's a whole lot of people who aren't going to let anything bad happen to the baby."

Maria thanked Steve while Loki only brooded.

"Sam and Rhodey volunteered for clean-up duty," he reported. "They'll see you tomorrow. Wanda and Vision will be back from the safe house in a couple days. They all asked that I pass along their congratulations."

When the three of them were alone again, Loki sauntered to the other side of the bed, selecting one of the candy bars Natasha had left them to nibble on. He appeared so contemplative as he retook the recliner that Maria assumed she should leave him alone to figure stuff out.


	4. Chapter 4 - Leaving

**Chapter 4 - Leaving**

* * *

The doctors released Agent Hill the next morning, but insisted on keeping Lachlan, which proved inconvenient. Maria's quarters on base (and those of many other personnel) had been destroyed in the attack, leaving her and Loki with nowhere to stay—not that the prince could be convinced to step one foot out of the hospital without their son.

After feeding the baby, Maria left Lachlan in Loki and the nurses' capable hands to run some errands. Her first stop was a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where a secure locker held her back up identification, credit cards, cash, a spare phone and a gun. After pocketing everything else, she considered the weapon before setting it back inside the compartment. Someday she would come back for it.

Maria walked from the storage site, planning to hail a cab in another block or so, when a black SUV with tinted windows whipped around the corner in front of her. Maria slowed her pace, drawing her main phone from her pocket when the car pulled to the side and parked. The passenger door opened to reveal Sam Wilson. Falcon flashed her a grin, stepping from the vehicle and holding out his arms as she sauntered up to share a quick embrace.

A glance into the car revealed James Rhodes behind the wheel, also smiling.

"You two looking for me?"

"Hell yes," Rhodey answered. "First we hear you've been shot. Then that you've had the baby. Now you're checked out of the hospital. Damn, woman. Slow down."

Maria chuckled. "The doctors kicked me out; and I'm kinda homeless at the moment. So, I thought I should get some shit done, you know?"

Sam nodded, his uncertain gaze drifting toward Rhodey. "Yeah, about that…" He stalled, the words trapped somewhere along the path from his brain to tongue. Whatever the issue, she didn't have the time or patience for it.

"What, Sam? Spit it out."

"Take a ride with us," he requested. "We'll drive wherever you need to go."

They were going to piss her off. Maria just knew it. Not a good reason to delay the inevitable though. She climbed into the open front seat, pulling on the belt while Sam shut her door and scrambled in behind.

"Where to?" Rhodey asked.

Maria shrugged. "The mall—any mall. I don't care. We need clothes. Lachlan's got a bigger wardrobe than Loki or I do right now."

Rhodey got them moving. "A baby's a big change," he said, sounding like a wise, old sage sharing a revolutionary concept.

Did he think Maria carried the kid around for thirty-three weeks and didn't ponder every way he'd impact her life? For hell's sake, she had a plan in place for December when the baby was supposed to be born. Even if he'd come sometime in mid to late November, she'd have been ready, but October 2nd was just too little notice, especially when an intergalactic tyrant showed up on their doorstep like the Big Bad Wolf to blow the house down.

"Yeah. What's your point?"

Sam leaned through the gap between the seats so he could look her in the eye. "We all know you're tough and super-organized and stuff. The team just thinks that—considering everything—you could use some help."

"What kind of help?" Maria assumed she would hate whatever came out of his mouth next since her version of _everything_ not only included a newborn but Loki Odinson too.

"There's plenty of room at the compound," Sam began, "for the crib and anything else the kid will need. And babysitters. All you could ever want so you're not missing out on sleep or mommy alone time or whatever."

"And work," Rhodey threw out. "Obviously, you'll want to return to work at some point. This way Lachlan will be used to all of us; and when Loki visits him—"

"Wait."

The men silenced at the sheer sternness of the lone word and Maria's accompanying frown. She believed a baby should never be considered a problem and certainly not a solution. Lachlan's arrival didn't miraculously glue hers and Loki's broken bits together. They were the same messed-up people. Lachlan did provide motivation for them to try harder to listen and understand. Perhaps that's why Maria gave these guys a chance to explain themselves instead of outright smacking their heads together.

"The Avengers want me and Lachlan to move in?"

"Yes," the men answered in chorus.

"Without Loki?"

"Hey," Sam said, trying to tread with caution. "We realize you and Loki are working on your _thing_—" He noted her piercing stare. "—relationship and all, but he's a bad dude."

"No!" Maria said, pointing her finger in Sam's face for emphasis. "Loki has fulfilled his promises to me, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. We agreed to let him stay on Earth free and clear. We're not going to separate him from his son."

Sam sat back in the seat, his guilty gaze shifting to the view of the street rushing past. Rhodey didn't look her way since he was driving, but Maria still saw his mouth purse and brow furrow like he realized the pile of shit they'd just landed in.

Heat flooded both her face and torso, building up with such vehemence that she didn't dare stay, even long enough to reach their destination. "Pull over," Maria demanded, releasing her belt and reaching for the handle.

Rhodey knew better than to argue with her. He took the next turn, easing the SUV to a stop. "Forgive us," he said, seeming to beg while keeping his macho edge. "We care about you. You know that."

Of course she knew, but that didn't make her feel better about what they proposed.

Maria opened the door and stepped out onto the curb. "Next time the team wants to offer their help, they can talk with Loki and myself together." She flung the door closed and headed away, deciding to walk for a bit before calling for a cab.

* * *

Maria rocked while the baby fed, her attentions split between adoring his every sigh or twitch and Loki's pacing of the mother's rest area. He'd been on edge for the last three days since Maria informed him of the incident with Sam and Rhodey. It was a good thing the doctor was releasing Lachlan so his parents didn't have to spend another night camped out in the waiting room, taking sponge baths in the public bathrooms and being underfoot. Both were at their wits end, and the worst part was still to come.

"It will be an ambush," Loki grumbled yet again. "Why didn't you tell Natasha not to bother with this party?"

"Baby showers are a tradition, and they want to see him before we leave town."

"Well, that's our decision to make, not theirs."

"Which you made abundantly clear by removing them from the visitors' list." Maria took in a deep, settling breath. The baby would get fussy if they allowed themselves to get too agitated. "Calm down or take a walk," she ordered.

He glared back, but the look melted into weariness once his eyes drifted down to the baby. Loki wandered over, easing into the rocking chair next to hers. "Is this my life now?" he pondered aloud, staring at a vibrant mural on the opposite wall of zebras, lions, elephants and ostriches marching out of Noah's Ark in a deceptive parade of happy threes.

"This is just a hospital. Life is out there," she said, jerking her head at the windows behind them. "It's not always going to be like this."

His gaze dropped to the powder blue carpeting.

"Maybe I don't understand your meaning," she confessed, trying not to let fear cause hasty reactions. "Explain what you're feeling."

"It's like I'm caged… and not allowed to complain about it." Still he did not look at her. His frame had yet to completely relax, and the days of constant tension must be exhausting.

"I make you feel trapped?"

When a prolonged silence followed, Maria's stomach tightened into painful knots. She wouldn't demand an answer from him because he appeared so conflicted, almost ashamed. Perhaps he didn't respond because she'd requested he not lie to her and he knew the truth would hurt.

A nurse poked her head in to let them know the release orders had been submitted. Loki went with her to sign the papers, giving Lachlan time to finish eating and Maria to collect herself. It still took another half of an hour to get their stuff together before the couple walked out with the baby in his car seat and with a variety of bags containing clothes and toiletries.

Nick Fury and two agents, Collins and Baxter, met them in the pickup area with a large silver van. Maria let the men take the bags from her to be packed into the vehicle. They'd already loaded Lachlan's crib and things.

"Your place is ready for you," Nick reported. He deposited the ring with house and van keys into her palm then chose to take hold of her hand. Concern strained his features. "You're sure you want this? You don't have to go so far, you know. We'll give you breathing room."

Maria wanted to tell him that relocating a couple hours drive wasn't running away, but she couldn't muster the lie. They needed to regain some control, balance and trust. Loki's earlier admission made it clear that he needed some independence. How could he be his own man under the constant scrutiny of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers? There were too many biases, expectations and uncertainties to deal with all at once. Maria needed the break as much as Loki really.

"We're sure." She pulled back, keeping all the complicated reasons to herself. A sudden, chilly breeze picked up around them, somehow making the innocent action feel all the more standoffish, which stung her hormonal-tweaked sensibilities.

"Okay." Nick signaled the other men to return to their car, indicating he'd be there soon. He reached into the carrier to give Lachlan's cheek a gentle caress. Then he shook hands with Loki. "We're only a phone call away," the director told him, showing a steadfast sincerity, "for anything you guys need."

Loki managed a pleasant nod, though his other hand gripped the handle of the car seat with more determination.

"Natasha wanted me to verify that you're coming to Stark's tonight," Nick said to Maria who nodded. "I'm afraid I won't be able to make it."

Again she nodded, noting another pang of upset within her core. Surely this wasn't a final goodbye. She shouldn't let herself get so damn sentimental.

"I understand, sir. Thanks for—_everything_." The pause hadn't stopped the twinge of emotion from slipping out at the end. _God dammit!_ Now she'd gone and made it weird. _Just get in the car, _she told herself, _before you start crying or something. This won't feel quite so devastating in a few weeks—or months tops. You'll see._

Sometimes Maria hated the control freak bitch inside her head.

"I'll call," she promised Nick. "To check in. From time to time."

"Good," was his simple, satisfied response. Then Fury strode off with his long coat flapping in the strengthening wind.

Maria felt a profound sense of abandonment settle over her, which was irrational when she was the one choosing to leave.


	5. Chapter 5 - Socializing

_Note- This is the last chapter of Agreement - Part Three. The story will continue in Agreement - Part Four._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Socializing**

* * *

Maria stared at the line of cars parked in the circular drive of Stark's mansion. Her friends gathered inside, waiting to lavish adoration on Lachlan—and who knew what else.

"We have to go in."

Loki remained slumped in the seat, glaring at the house. "Why?"

"Because we said we would."

"No, _you_ said we'd come. I'm not eager to spring their trap."

Maria tired of such terms as _bad guy, trap_ and _ambush_ being thrown around. All things considered, a face-to-face confrontation was necessary to set some ground rules and expectations between all parties involved. Whatever hers and Loki's decided plan, it couldn't include cowering in the car or sneaking off into the night.

"We'll be outnumbered. So what?" She shut off the van and released her belt, a cue to him that her patience ran shorter by the moment. "We have the advantage, remember?"

He looked her way, his brow furrowing. "You mean Lachlan. You think I should hide behind my son?" His tone sounded a bit insulted at the idea.

"Well, that's one tactic," she said. "Though, not the only or best option. We should definitely present a unified front, but that won't happen if you don't walk in with us." The agent collected the keys from the ignition and exited the vehicle. She came around to the passenger side, releasing the sliding door to get to the diaper bag and car seat.

His door opened. Loki slipped out in his forest green sweater and black slacks under a charcoal gray duster jacket. The former Prince of Asgard looked good, stylish and well-nigh approachable if not for the soft scowl weighing down his pale features. He took the carrier, checking on the sleeping baby before following up the path.

"I assume you want me to behave," he said, joining her at the door.

Maria rang the bell, which announced their arrival in a chorus of sequential chimes.

"Nope."

"Really?" Loki appeared surprised.

A dark form could be seen approaching through the distorted yellow glass of the decorative door. Maria guessed it was a woman from the overall slimness of the figure and likely Pepper since it was her house.

"It's a party," she reminded Loki, leaning closer as if sharing a secret. "Maybe you could try not to maim, kill or emotionally devastate anyone."

The smallest of chuckles escaped him before Mrs. Stark appeared.

Pepper was all smiles and almost bouncy with energy as she admitted them. "Welcome. Come in. Let me take your coats." She sneaked a peek at Lachlan. "Oh my goodness! He's so cute."

Relinquishing their jackets proved too difficult a juggling act within the confines of the entry. They shuffled forward to the edge of the living room to put down the diaper bag and car seat, which put them in full view of the gathered Avengers. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Clint, Wanda and Natasha were all there, dressed up for the party and from the look of it, already drinking.

A wave of warm greetings arose from the group as Maria and Loki were de-coated. Natasha hurried over to hug Maria and compliment her new blouse. Then Natasha turned her attention on Loki who stepped back upon noting her eager expression.

"What?" he asked, perhaps fearing hugs to be part of the baby shower ritual.

"Can I hold him?" The redhead tilted her head to the side, engaging a pouty expression. "Please?"

Loki gave her permission. So, within moments the baby was out of his harness and coat and snuggled into the assassin's embrace for the short trip to the couch to sit between Bruce and Steve. Lachlan wore a medium green fleece romper with _Made for Cuddlin'_ stitched across the front, which Auntie Nat had bought for him.

Tony broke the brief silence with an uncertain, "Hey—guys. Come on in." He waved them toward the loveseat in the far corner. The spot appeared to be the focal point of their gathering with various chairs and a couch situated around a pile of gifts stacked on a coffee table.

When Loki didn't budge and appeared to be holding his breath, Maria assumed he objected to putting himself in a corner with no easy escape. She took his hand, squeezing it for courage and pulled him forward with gentle insistence. These were her friends, and if they knew what was good for them, they would continue to act non-threatening.

"Bet you're glad to finally be out of the hospital," Bruce commented as everyone settled. He stopped himself from crossing his arms, choosing to clasp his hands in his lap, an action that telegraphed as much anxiety as the others all showed in their distinct ways.

Maria nodded, leaning into Loki and the couch to demonstrate her weariness.

Loki answered Bruce's comment with a dry, "Probably not as glad as the hospital staff is to be rid of us," which drew cautious chuckles from those gathered.

Pepper returned, stepping to the bar. "What would you two like?"

"Just water for me," Maria said, hiding her genuine disappointment.

"Oh, right, you're breastfeeding—sorry."

"I'm also the designated driver," Maria added with a shrug. "Maybe Loki will indulge for both of us." Loki agreed, indicating a willingness to try anything. So, Maria suggested a brandy neat, her personal favorite. Pepper poured it, then set the glass on a warmer as the heat would enhance the flavor and smell.

"You're still planning to head to Lake Silver tonight?" Clint asked from his perch upon a stool at the end of the bar. "You'll be getting there late."

"Yeah." Maria acknowledged her fellow agent's concern while accepting the water from Pepper. "The house is furnished and ready for us. Since Lachlan sleeps fine in his car seat, we can just crash, then unpack the van in the morning."

Sam sat on Steve's left. He asked, "S.H.I.E.L.D. is sending you to live in an Inhuman community?"

"No one is sending us—" Loki started to say, sounding snippy when Maria stepped in.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is the foremost supporter of Inhuman rights. Lake Silver's mayor, Martin Hayes, has been in contact with agency liaisons since the town was founded last year." Maria further explained, "The town had a rocky start. Mayor Hayes requested suggestions on someone to become his deputy mayor. You know, an adviser to him as the community continues to grow and move toward being more self-sufficient."

Rhodey rose from his own seat, talking over his shoulder as he met Clint at the bar. "Fury dropped your name, huh? Smart. That's real smart." He poured himself a refill.

"Actually, Loki and I will be sharing deputy mayor duties." Maria allowed herself to appear a little smug at the looks of bewilderment sprouting up among the Avengers. "Loki was raised around politics. He's a natural to anticipate, assess, and negotiate emerging problems."

Pepper brought over the brandy, handing it off to Loki. Maria stole a whiff, the rich smell filling and warming her nostrils. The enticing fragrance made her mouth water and reminded her of the last time she'd indulged. It had been days after her return to S.H.I.E.L.D. and before finding out she was pregnant. That was a hard, nightmare-plagued night that she preferred not to ponder on.

"Yeah, okay." Rhodey returned to his chair. "I'm getting a feel for this, but is small-town life really either of your speeds?"

"True we are both more accustomed to leadership on a grander scale," Loki conceded, "but Lachlan will need our attentions as well. I intend to take an active part in my child's rearing."

The group looked pleased with this assertion.

"That's great," Wanda said with sincerity, "and in Lake Silver, Lachlan can grow up with other powered folks. You know, people who'll better relate and understand his situation."

Maria nodded. "We're thinking that too."

Tony had been observing them through the discussion. Maria could see the restlessness on his features and in his frame. The increasing twinges told her he'd be piping in soon, and she wasn't wrong.

"You're not going to make the citizens kneel to you, are ya?" he teased Loki in a tone that could be construed as mildly hostile.

Loki laughed—an honest, lighthearted outburst of amusement that acknowledged the complexity of his history with the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Earth at large. "No, no. I've put such antics behind me."

The collective fell quiet for a bit, indulging in their beverages and tasty finger sandwiches that Pepper provided. "Natasha," their hostess asked, taking a tentative seat on the wide arm of Tony's chair, "where did you want to begin? With the presents? Or, a game?"

"Well, Rhodey and I planned a little something." Natasha stood, handing Lachlan to Maria before scooping up a rectangular, almost-flat box off the edge of the table and joining Rhodey in the area that broke the circle of furniture across from the guests of honor.

"It hit us all pretty hard when Maria disappeared and nobody knew where or why," Natasha admitted, her mouth tweaking with the memory. "We screamed. We speculated. We searched—"

"In all the wrong places," Rhodey tossed out, his small smile a noticeable attempt to cover his own emotions.

Maria felt a nagging burn in her chest and around her eyes, forewarning of possible tears.

"—and we consoled ourselves and each other." Natasha scanned the contemplative group, causing Maria to do the same. "Deep down, we believed she had to be alive. You see, Maria was born under the sign Aries. Aries are motivated, passionate and confident leaders. They can also be brutally direct, impatient and sometimes relentless."

Again Rhodey jumped in. "Maria Hill is just too damn stubborn to die. We knew that wherever she'd gone, she was giving someone a helluva time."

"Oh, she did," Loki assured them.

The soft laughter did not mask the poignancy of the moment as all their endearing gazes moved to Maria. She held her breath, feeling overwhelmed and unable to speak. How she wished she'd never doubted them, wished she could take back the angry accusations upon her return that must have hurt them.

Wanda produced a tissue, having noted Maria's leaking eyes and gave it to her. Loki put down his glass to receive the baby, freeing Maria's hands for dabbing and wiping.

Rhodey continued. "Lachlan was born in the first part of October, which makes him a Libra, like me. Libras are pretty cool. Some describe us as the clever peacemakers of the zodiac with generous hearts because we like to be helpful and play fair. Historically, Libras make successful diplomats, leaders and very loyal friends. I don't know about you all," he said with a wide smile, "but even if only half that proves true for Lachlan, he still sounds like a great kid to me."

Pepper and the Avengers agreed, raising their glasses to toast the littlest among them. Then Natasha opened the box to remove a white onesie with the scales of Libra printed in black on the front. Around the image were the words: _Mentally One Step Ahead, But Content to Walk at Your Side._ The garment was too big for him to wear just yet, but that didn't matter since babies grow fast.

"Do you all believe in the validity of these zodiac signs?" Loki asked amid Maria offering them thanks for the thoughtful gift.

"As a scientist," Bruce said, "I don't put much belief in such things, but it can be uncanny at times how accurate they are for some people. I'm Sagittarius, known for being seekers of truth and knowledge. Hell, I can embrace that. Sure."

Pepper perked up. "Tony is a Gemini. They are known for being highly intelligent, very sociable and, unfortunately, impulsive and occasionally unreliable."

"It's suspicious how you know all that right off the top of your head," Tony tossed her direction with an impish indignation that spurred more laughter. "We'll see about this." He pulled his smart phone—or whatever gadget he had in his pocket. "When's your birthday again?"

"Oh, stop," Pepper demanded and stole the device away.

Bruce went on, mainly addressing Loki. "A person is a product of many things. We're a combination of our genes, our experiences, temperament and environment. Actually, two siblings raised in the same circumstances can still turn out very different."

The prince's brow furrowed with genuine interest, yet he didn't inquire further.

"Speaking of siblings," Sam said, "where is Thor? I assume he was invited to his nephew's shower."

Natasha shrugged, showing her own dismay.

Maria watched Loki's gaze shift down to the infant resting against his chest. He grew still and silent, like he prepared to weather a strong storm. Everyone seemed to notice this change in him, their collective anxiety returning in subtle ways that they shared through unsettled glances.

"There's a Stonekeeper meeting tonight," Wanda said, catching Loki's gaze. "He's probably there. That's where Vision is."

Loki asked her, "Is Thor to wield the space stone then?"

"Last I heard, King Odin hasn't decided on Asgard's Stonekeeper. He's not too eager to participate in that alliance. Thor is the one pushing for it."

They started on the gifts next, forcing Loki to hand off Lachlan to help with the multitude of unwrapping. The kid started in Pepper's possession, but got passed on every couple of minutes to those willing to have him. Despite the jostling and noise, he continued to sleep undisturbed. Only after Rhodey gave the baby to Wanda did he wake with a pitiful cry and excessive stretching of limbs.

His tiny hand touched Wanda's chin as she attempted to soothe him and the most unexpected thing happened. A muted red cloud of energy emerged from her face and was drawn into the baby. Scarlet Witch gasped and held Lachlan away from her, yet the essence continued to flow from her to the infant, who cried harder.

The group alerted to the possible danger. "Whoa. Whoa!" Tony called out from too far away to be an immediate help. "Someone non-powered take him."

When Maria snatched Lachlan from the younger woman's grip, Dr. Banner felt compelled to follow her back to Loki at the loveseat. The doctor cleared himself a spot to sit on the low table and joined the frantic pow-wow while everyone else moved away to either give them room or go to Wanda who'd fled through the back door to the patio.

Though Maria's heart pounded, she focused her energy into a thorough examination of Lachlan. Physically he looked fine, but continued to cry. Loki used his magic to try to sense anything wrong. He also found nothing, resigning to letting the babe cry himself out on his chest while Maria offered comforting touches.

Bruce sat back, crossing his arms as he took in the scene over the next few minutes. "Maybe he was just scared," he suggested when the child had mostly calmed. "If he's never done that before…"

Pepper and Natasha inched over with questioning, concerned expressions.

"He's alright," Maria reassured them. "Is Wanda okay?"

"Yeah." Natasha nodded and cast a glance toward the back of the house. "Like Bruce said, scared—a little startled, really. She said the sensation was weird, not painful."

As the others began to mill over, some stopping at the bar to top off their drinks, Loki said to Maria, "Let's go." He kept his gaze on her, ignoring the others. He looked tense and not at all in a negotiative mood.

Maria preferred to leave under better circumstances, but doubted she could change his mind. She stood, heading for the car seat.

"Uh, um, guys—" Natasha stammered before being interrupted by Stark who crossed the room in long strides.

"Wait. Wait just a minute," he said, his tone a bit more demanding than the words implied. Then a fiery ring appeared behind him, creating a doorway through which Dr. Strange, Vision, and Thor stepped. Tony didn't turn to acknowledge the sudden arrival. In fact, his head drooped, as if weighed down with guilt. "Dr. Strange asked that we inform him if anything unusual happened around Lachlan."

Loki pushed to his feet with a growl of menace. "I knew it. I knew you were just luring us into a trap! Friends indeed." He managed only a step with the baby before Steve and Sam blocked his path toward the door.

"Hey, hold on," Captain Rogers said. He reached for Loki's arm, missing as the trickster jerked back. "No one is taking Lachlan."

"Silence your lies," Loki hissed at him. "Maria told me of your plan to separate us—for the Avengers to raise my son."

"That came up," Steve admitted with visible regret. He held out his hand to halt the trio of new arrivals who'd been stalking forward through the stunned group before returning his attention fully to Loki. "We were wrong. We knew it before Sam and Rhodey spoke to Maria. They weren't supposed to say anything because the group voted down the idea."

Maria sidled up, unsure if she should speak or touch Loki when he was so upset. She attempted to take the baby, but Loki wouldn't release him as he stared down the super soldier.

"This is a party for Lachlan," Steve promised. "That's all."

Dr. Strange took another step forward. "Distrust and hatred. That is how your son starts down the wrong path, Loki. I told the Avengers that if they could not find it in their hearts to forgive you, then they'd lose Maria and Lachlan." He cast his gaze across the group, many of which looked desperate and heartsick. "They took my warning very seriously."

Strained seconds passed with the baby's cries the only sound before Maria's urgent need for information pushed her to ask the sorcerer, "Do you know why Lachlan reacted to Wanda?"

Strange nodded and gestured to the chairs. "Shall we sit?"

"No!" Loki said. "We're not staying. Just answer her."

"Loki, this is not—" Thor began to chastise, but Vision silenced him with a stern look.

"I believe your son is a conduit for the Infinity Stones," Strange explained. "If I am understanding my glimpses into the future, Lachlan was merely sampling or borrowing power from Ms. Maximoff."

Loki asked, "Why from her alone, not any of the rest of us?"

"Wanda got her abilities from the mind stone," Maria explained to him before returning her focus to Strange. "The stones will use Lachlan?"

"I believe the relationship goes both ways. They will use him. He will use them."

Maria felt her chest tightening. No mother wanted to hear their child was going to be used by some mystical power. "Why Lachlan?"

"Some people are born with powerful destinies, Agent Hill." Again the wizened gaze swept the room. "We're surrounded by the blessed, the righteous and the tormented of fate's ultimate design."

She nodded. The universe seemed to have a twisted sense of humor. Why should it bother her that Lachlan could one day pick up the mantle as one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes? He'd certainly be in good company. She preferred that legacy to him causing people to suffer.

"What do you think we should do?"

The question came from Loki and sounded more humbled than Maria'd thought possible of him under the circumstances. He met her gaze, looking weary. The baby had quieted to making soft mewlings against his father's shoulder. Perhaps Loki chose to calm for Lachlan's sake.

"I don't know," Dr. Strange admitted. "Go live your lives… though someday I'll have to come for him." He noted the anxiety his words caused the parents. "Your son will need training, a mentor."

Loki insisted, "I will train him myself." A challenge sparked in his eyes.

Strange tensed, drawing breath in preparation of launching into a full scale argument. Then Vision's hand gripped his shoulder and he stopped. A rush of realization softened his features, and he released the breath with a single, accepting nod. "Let me rephrase… I will be available when Lachlan needs additional help and resources."

Maria thanked him because she knew from his defiant glare that Loki wouldn't.

"What aren't you telling us?" Loki accused.

Neither Vision nor the Sorcerer Supreme flinched, but Thor did.

"What is it?" Maria demanded.

Thor shook his head. "It is not my place to say."

"Not your place?!" Loki shot back. "Your brother, your nephew mean so little to you?"

Thor asserted, "Not everything is about you!"

Putting up a hand to silence their next comments, Dr. Strange said, "Short glimpses into the future aren't always the most reliable sources of information. I told you in the hospital that Lachlan's destiny is not fully decided. We can do our best to set him upon the path we desire, but life is fluid and ever changing. For now, we should let him be a child, as he deserves."

Maria felt weary from the compounded events of the last few weeks. It disturbed her that Loki's instincts on the party turned out to be right and ditching her friends might have worked out far better. She wished to curl up in a warm bed and just sleep for days on end. Of course, that was impossible with her new home still hours away and the baby needed her.

Poor Lachlan just couldn't be soothed with all that was going on. Since she probably couldn't diffuse the rampant tension or insist the Stonekeepers leave, taking the babe out of the room was the best option.

"I should check his diaper," Maria said, slipping the fussy infant from Loki's arms. "Maybe he'll go back to sleep if I feed him." She moved through the crowd, seeking out the diaper bag. "Pepper, is there somewhere—?"

"Yeah, of course," the blonde said, visibly relieved to be of service. She fell into step with Maria, directing her toward the stairs. "There's a guest room with its own bathroom upstairs. First door on the right."

"Thank you."

Maria could hear Loki exchanging verbal jabs with Thor. She glanced back to see Natasha and Clint had drawn in closer. Years of service together reassured her that the agents would intervene if necessary. Pepper also returned to the fringe of the crowd. The hostess looked inspired to start cleaning house, an idea which Maria thoroughly supported.

By the time she changed Lachlan, partly disrobed and offered him a nipple, the babe was exhausted and ready to be consoled. He latched on, nuzzling her breast with his cheek as he suckled. Maria settled on the bed, resting back against the sturdy headboard to work through her turmoil. Calm would come if she let it. She had to let it, for Lachlan.

"There you go, sweetie," she said, caressing his fine, soft hair with her free hand. "We'll just chill and let your father handle the aunts and uncles. Okay?"

The ruckus downstairs died down long before Loki slipped into the guest room with the car seat and their coats. He placed everything in the bedside chair, easing onto the edge next to her. His gaze flitted to the baby before drifting away. He seemed relaxed, which surprised Maria.

"Done burying the bodies?" she asked with a whimsical chuckle.

He smiled, acknowledging her attempt at a joke, but shook his head in a slow, contemplative manner that made her wonder if she'd hurt his feelings.

"Everyone gone then?"

"Pretty much."

Adjusting her hold on Lachlan to allow her to sit up, Maria leaned toward Loki to peck a kiss onto his cheek. "Sorry," she whispered, leaving the remainder of her thoughts unspoken.

Loki turned his head to return the kiss, pressing his lips tenderly to hers. Then he lingered close as if soaking in her essence or warmth. Maria could smell the alcohol. It mixed with the other welcoming scents on him.

"I think we should be apologizing to you," he asserted with a frown. Again his gaze settled on the baby. "We ruined the party, little one. Upset your mother and her friends. It's a wonder they're letting us keep your presents."

These remarks urged her to ask, "What's been going on down there?"

"The Starks made the lot pack up the gifts in the van for us before they left. Then Barton and I drank and talked for a bit. He's more insightful than I gave him credit for, it seems."

"He's the only Avenger with kids of his own," she stated. "He's got to have some useful tidbits to share."

"Indeed he does, and not just about child-rearing. He gave me his number for emergencies or just to talk or whatever." Looking a little uncomfortable, Loki also admitted, "I agreed that we'd join his family on their farm for some holiday next month. I can't recall the name."

Next month was November. "You mean for Thanksgiving?"

"That's the one. Do you mind?"

"No. I guess not." She couldn't manage to squelch her smile. "Just how much did Clint give you to drink? Or, was he just that convincing?"

"Not that much. And, yes."

Lachlan made a soft cry as he detached from her nipple, a sign that he might be done eating. Loki retrieved a rag from the diaper bag, tossing it over his shoulder before taking the babe to be burped.

Maria pulled on her bra and top while Loki watched. He appeared to enjoy the show. Watching was about all he could do for a while with her still on her period and just restarting the birth control shots a couple days ago. At least he showed interest in her body despite the extra pounds. Though they had made no indication to each other or anyone that they would marry, Maria did not plan to be celibate or have other sexual partners than him while they were raising Lachlan together.

Tony and Pepper sat in the living room when they came down. The Starks apologized far more than they ought to feel responsible. They also tried to convince Maria and Loki to stay the night, but the parents were ready to put recent events behind them—hours and miles behind. Maria hugged them, offering gratitude and forgiveness since they seemed to need such things then followed her boys out.

Unlike the abandonment she'd experienced with Nick Fury's departure, this time Maria knew they were doing the right thing.

* * *

_Note- This is the last chapter of Agreement - Part Three. The story will continue in Agreement - Part Four._


End file.
